


Eden Ignition

by kokorodaki



Series: Eden Theory [2]
Category: Sword Art Online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokorodaki/pseuds/kokorodaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secondin my side-fic series to a fan-fiction project I'm doing with a bunch of friends for SAO. It's basically a self-insert, but into a modern-day IRL recreation of the game Sword Art Online, from the anime of the same name.<br/>Disclaimer: all quotes at the beginning of each chapter are from songs by other artists and are not my property. I do not use them for my own profit. The song title and artist(s) are listed after the quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden Ignition

‘For freedom we rise. Learn to fly, reach the sky, legend will carry you thousands of miles. Take a stand, hold the land, make sure that everyone’s ready to win. Find the speed, all you need, team up for battle we fly’ - Gravity Hurts, Cryoshell featuring Neils Brinck

 

The Call To Eden

 

We were in Knottinghum, the gate city of Floor 5, where Eden Theory was currently based - not officially, we were just working from an inn room. We didn’t have the money yet to buy a guild hall, and we wanted to wait until we were a little higher.  
Anyway, tangent.  
Me and Lydia, we were there placing flyers around about our guild’s recruitment. I approached the noticeboard in the gate plaza and opened its interface, selecting the ‘Add’ button, and started writing.

Eden Theory now recruiting  
See Kokoro-Daki  
Room 7, Re:verse, Knottinghum  
Screening process in action  
More details on meeting  
Thank you for your consideration

“What do you think?” I asked Lydia.  
She responded simply with “It should do.”

 

That night, I was on the stage in the dining room of Re:verse, one of the local inns of Knottinghum. I was honestly quite nervous, I’d never done this before, at least to an audience this large.  
You see, as the name might suggest, this inn often has someone reciting poetry on the stage, or singing ballads, although it’s usually NPCs performing material written by creators of SAO. Sometimes though, like now, there’ll be a player up the front.  
I cast my eyes to the small crowd as I read from my HUD. I’ve never been too good remembering poetry, even my own, so I made sure to have it written on a note.

“On that first day within the game, hunting in the fields  
Ten thousand players discovered the tragic truth  
That this wasn’t just a game, so far from it  
That it was a masked prison, a dance with death itself”

I’d written this one a long time ago, but it was probably my most relevant poem to this game. I called it Swordland, named after the main theme of SAO’s season one soundtrack.

“Thousands were afraid to even leave their own safe homes  
For fear of dying from creatures that are almost harmless  
From the mightiest monsters within the dungeons  
Or, much worse, from the strangers lurking in the mist”

Maybe this was never just a fan-fiction of the original SAO. Maybe this is the story of someone playing the game alongside my friends.

“And on that first tragic night, alone in the darkness,  
When the hollow clouds gave birth to a phantom moon  
That was when I realised just how much the old world,  
The reality on the other side, really means to me”

You know, I hadn’t realised how much I missed home. I’d have to make do for a while, however long ‘a while’ would actually be.

“Three months, no progress, and - sorry guys, looks like that’s it for tonight.” I stepped off the stage and walked towards the two kids who’d just walked into the inn. A girl, a little short with thin, brown hair hanging around her waist; and a boy, slightly taller with short brown hair shaved at the sides. They were a couple, I think, and a little on edge. They must’ve just come in from outside the city.  
The girl looked in my direction, and noticed me instantly. She quickly got the boy’s attention, tapping his shoulder, and approached me.  
Once she recognised me, she rushed the distance left between us and hugged me tight. “And why didn’t you tell me you were playing?” She asked.  
“It’s nice to see you too K- What do I even call you?”  
“I’m Little Rabbit in here. Don’t really know why I chose that name, but whatever.” She nudged the boy. “Yo derp, say hi.”  
I turned to him, “Hey bro,” before poking his shoulder. As usual, he punched me back.  
Oh, right. You’re probably wondering who these two are. Well the guy is my little brother, and the girl is his gf, also one of my best friends.  
We sat at a table, in the corner opposite the stage, and ordered drinks. Butterscotch latte for me, as always, and a caramel one for my brother. Bunny just ordered tea. I don’t know, I guess she likes her drinks simple. Each to their own, I guess. We friended each other, and I wasn’t surprised to find that my brother had called himself Sabre Kyekasaro. That was a name he used in the past. Then again, he could say the same of me  
“Seriously though,” Bunny began, “Why didn’t you tell us you were gonna be playing?”  
“I could ask the same of you guys,” I responded.  
Sabre punched me, before asking “Seriously dude?” Bunny simply raised her eyebrow at me.  
“Honestly, it never crossed my mind. Actually, that’s kinda surprising, now that I think about it.”  
“I’m just playing because he’s playing,” Bunny explained, pointing to Sabre. “Figured he’d probably become addicted to this game whether it was a death game or not, might as well join him.”  
“You know, you guys should join my guild, Eden Theory. We’ve just opened up for recruitment, we’d love to have you guys.”  
Sabre spoke up. “Actually, that’s why we started looking for you. We saw one of your flyers, and I recognised the name. You use it all the time, seriously. And your player name? Yeah, totally didn’t recognise it,” he ended sarcastically.  
“We figured there was a chance it wasn’t you, since you didn’t tell either of us you were playing, but wanted to find out anyway,” Bunny said, taking over from Sabre.  
“Wow, you two are pretty much finishing each other’s sentences,” I teased jokingly. Bunny was the one to punch me this time. “Ooh, that one had some kick… get it, ‘kick’?”  
Both of them rolled their eyes. I never was too good at jokes, it was always hit and miss. The hits usually were pretty good though.  
“Anyway, you wanna join the guild?” I asked again.  
“Uh… I don’t know, let me think,” Bunny said sarcastically. “Duh.”  
“I don’t know dude...” Sabre said. “I don’t know, I just… I don’t really wanna do party stuff. I just wanna play solo, with her of course.” He gestured to Bunny.  
I sent them both guild invites, and Bunny quickly accepted hers. “Come on derp, just do it.” Sabre rolled his eyes and tapped the ‘confirm’ button.  
“Welcome to Eden Theory.”

 

I walked under the midday sun towards the inn, Re:verse again. Normally, the setting of this Floor wouldn’t allow for sunlight, considering the dense layer of foliage, but the city of Knottighum was built an area cleared of trees and bushery, meaning the sunlight could touch the streets I walked on.  
I really couldn’t figure out what I loved so much about Re:verse. Maybe it was the stage, usually occupied by a small band or storyteller, or maybe how polite the NPCs working here were - they could get pretty rude at some venues - or it was probably how laid-back the atmosphere was.  
Of course, Lydia was already here, sitting at a table for six near the front. A sat next to her, facing the door.  
“You’re early,” I said, more to annoy her than anything else.  
“Or are you just fashionably late like usual?” she said in an equally playful tone.  
“Hey, I make it on-time to my appointments,” I retaliated.  
She snorted, “Maybe the ones you’re meant to be at, but the ones you organise? Always late…” She rolled her eyes.  
“Oh would you look at that, my saviours have arrived,” I exclaimed, sarcastically of course, as three new faces entered the room. I waved them over.  
The elf-like man, the oldest of the three, sat first, on the end seat, his bright blue eyes quickly examining me and Lydia. “I’ve heard you need my unmatched skills with the spear? I have come to see your offer of payment,” he joked, a broad smile on his face. “I am Veridus. Therex Veridus, spearman of the Northern forest. Ok, forget that last bit.”  
“So, what, are we introducing ourselves? Do we need fancy titles?” asked the younger of the two girls, barely an adult - although I’m younger still.  
“I don’t see why not,” Lydia answered.  
“I’m Waking Sky, although Sky is just fine. I’m a brawler or a monk or whatever you wanna call it. I fight with my fists,” she explained, throwing up a simple defensive stance with her arms. She pointed to the girl next her, whose head was lowered, face masked by a crimson fringe. “This is Laura Ashblade, my assassin friend.”  
I turned to Laura. “Show me your eyes.” She jumped a little at the command, but lifted her head to match my gaze. Dark green eyes, hiding a pain seemingly just as dark. No wonder she was so silent. “Take a seat?” I asked the girls.  
Sky took the middle seat, next to Therex, but Laura hesitated a little. Unsurprisingly, she’s not too good at being social either. After a second or so, she sat said beside Sky.  
Lydia asked the first question: “How comfortable are you working with a team?”  
“It’s fun,” was Therex’s simple answer. I could see that one coming.  
“It depends,” Sky began, “on how willing the team is to work with me. If we’re friends, all goes well. If not... “  
“Ashes,” Laura finished. I looked to Sky, eyebrow raised in question.  
“You get used to it,” she said, answering me, for which she received a glare from Laura. “She’s exaggerating though, it won’t end in ashes. At least, not literally. Figuratively, maybe.”  
“Well, if it’s friends you’re looking for in your team-mates, you’ve come to the right place,” Lydia said.  
“Well, the guild isn’t actually a place, you know,” I joked. The others just rolled their eyes, although Therex’s lit up all the same. “I’ve got the feeling we’ll get along well. If you’re still up for it…” I opened my menu and invited the three to the guild. “What do you say?”  
Seconds later, the guild was three members stronger.  
“Welcome to Eden Theory,” I said, with a genuine smile.

 

We sat at a table for twelve, perfectly sized for us. We weren’t at Re:verse this time, the place doesn’t really suit the occasion. It’s an inn - or a cafe, depending on how you see it - with tables only fitting up to six. We’d have to put a bunch of tables together in bootleg fashion.  
No, Re:verse wasn’t big enough.  
Ok, sorry for making that sound so much more epic than it really is. I’m just excited. This is the first time we’d met like this.  
Tonight we dine as kings. Well, not really, but that’s what the name of the restaurant implied: King’s Place.  
Of course, I was the last to arrive. This time though, that was deliberate.  
As the rest of the group talked among themselves, I stood from my seat and cleared my throat. It was a few seconds before I had their attention.  
“For freedom we rise,” I began, my voice firm and steady. I managed to hide my nervousness.  
I looked each of them in the eye before my speech truly began, “Under this false sky, we rise to reclaim a world we thought we could rule, a world we thought was ours. Tonight, we light the spark for revolution, to fight in a brand new war.  
“I’m not one for pretty speeches, so that was something entirely new to me, but you get the idea. For some of you, tonight is the first time you’ve met a group like this,” I gestured to Sky and Laura. “For quite a few of you, quite the opposite, having been in Eden Theory for a couple of months now.” I nodded towards Majority and Ghost specifically, but was speaking of the original members of the guild. “Along our path, we’ve had our good fights, and others with consequences - some of those…” I stopped that one short as my eyes glazed a little, and I cast my gaze to the ground as I continued.  
“Some of those have hit hard, especially the loss of our friend Xora. She was always meant to be part of Eden Theory. She was always meant to be with us. She was always…” And that’s when my first tear fell.  
“Dammit, this is gonna be harder than I thought. I’d like us all to fight for her, to fight for the life she was meant to live. She was meant to live. She was meant to survive this.” I looked up again, and realised I was far from being the only one crying. That at least made me smile.  
“What I’m getting at is that this world is ruthless and unforgiving. If SAO was willing to take Xora’s life, how much more at risk are we? How much harder is it going to try to take us down?  
“The truth is, we may not survive, but even against these odds, you are all willing to fight this new war, even as many of you are just children. We are all soldiers now, and so we must fight.”  
And as the first course of our dinner was being served, I began winding my speech down. “So, I wanted to thank each of you for being such amazing friends, for being more than willing to join this endeavour, to join Eden Theory.  
“Ghost, the first familiar face I’d encountered in this world, and my closest friend.” He simply nodded his head.  
“Fustion, probably my oldest friend, at least in this world.” He raised his fist to the air.  
“Lydia, more a monster in battle than those we fight, and just as much a kind heart.” She stood to give an overly formal bow.  
“Majority, the friendly giant.”  
“Oh Kokoro, you flatter me,” he joked. “You’re just jealous.”  
“Dylan Titanchild, my mirror image. One day, I will prove your name a lie.” He smirked and shook his head slowly.  
“Lessandria, Eden Theory’s princess. We really do hear the Asian in your voice.” She just laughed a little, otherwise quiet.  
“Sabre, my brother… What more can I say?” He just raised his eyebrow towards me.  
“Bunny, my hair-buddy.” I motioned a high-five and brofist towards her, which she returned.  
“Sky, as colourful as your namesake.”  
“Aww, thanks dude. Now if only I could pronounce your name…” Sky responded.  
“Laura, as mysterious as a phoenix's ashes.”  
“I’m impressed,” Laura said, “only a little though.”  
“And last, but I doubt the least, our newest member, Skar my old friend, it’s good to see you again.”  
“Yeah, I got a little distracted… damn reds. Sorry it took me so long man,” she said in apology.  
“Hey, perfectly understood. So, tonight, we rise.” And at that, we raised our glasses to our future as Eden Theory, and ate.


End file.
